Lessons Learned
by Lavender Gaia
Summary: Huntress called Black Canary Green Arrow’s girlfriend. How true is that? Black CanaryGreen Arrow


Lessons Learned

A Justice League story by Lavender Gaia

Summary: Huntress called Black Canary Green Arrow's girlfriend. How true is that?

Pairing: Black Canary/Green Arrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League or any related characters. They all belong to DC Comics.

Note: This is a companion fic to my Batman/Wonder Woman oneshot, "Controlling Your Variables." You don't have to read that to understand this though.

Dedicated to Caytie. Welcome home, sweetheart. I missed you!

* * *

Dinah had just gotten out of a long soaking bubble bath, when there was a knock on her door. "Come in," she told whoever it was, cinching her robe shut and running a brush through her long blonde hair.

The door opened to reveal Oliver Queen, dressed ceremoniously in his Green Arrow garb. He raised an eyebrow at her attire, taking in the light blue silk robe. "Expecting me?"

She did her usual eye roll, something that was constant in his presence. "I just got out of the tub."

"You should have asked me to join you," he said in her ear, kissing a bit of skin that was still bare. "But you sure smell nice. Raspberry?"

"Roy gave me the bubble bath for Christmas," she reminded him. "Did you need something?"

He ran a hand through his blond hair, then replaced his green cap. "Just wanted to know if you're coming back to Star City with me, but I guess not."

She sighed. "I'm exhausted, Ollie. I just got back from a mission with Green Lantern. Even my bruises have bruises."

Slowly, his green eyes ran up her bare legs to the bottom of her short robe. "Looks good to me." As she went to go put her hairbrush back into the attached bathroom, he settled on her bed. "So, what's up with Batman and Wonder Woman?"

"What do you mean?" She peered at him, feigning innocence.

"You were in the cafeteria yesterday when she did that little stunt," Oliver pointed out. "And you were talking to her beforehand."

Dinah held back a scowl. "Yeah, and I saw the way you looked after she kissed Batman."

He patted the bed next to him, but she leaned against the wall instead, arms crossed over her chest. "I had a look?"

Why did she always feel like either hitting him or kissing him? Right now it was the former rather than the latter. "Yes. A look like you wanted to be in Batman's place or at least next in line."

"And…?"

Black Canary exhaled loudly. "Didn't you need to go to Star City?"

"I don't have to. What's up, Pretty Bird?"

For a minute, she looked at him, trying to figure out if he was playing dumb or if he was just that clueless. "Oliver, we've gone out several times. We've been together even more times. Frankly, if you'd like that to continue, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't check out or hit on every woman that comes your way."

He looked disgruntled. "That's not fair. I mean, she's Wonder Woman. I can't help it. I bet you check out Superman and Batman when I'm not looking."

"I do not!" she protested.

"You don't?" His frown of disbelief turned into a cocky smile. "Ha. And Wayne thinks he can get any girl he wants. Can't get mine though."

She pushed his feet off of her bed, sitting down next to him when he popped up from the force. "I'm not your girl, Queen! I'm not a girl who lets their boyfriend flirt or sleep with any other girl."

He rolled his eyes. "It's not like I have a bunch of illegitimate children running around."

"No, you just have Roy. And if that's how you're going to treat all your children, it's a good thing that you haven't spawned yet."

"What makes you think you know how I am with Roy?"

She glared at him. "Because he came to live with me after you kicked him out, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah, I forgot about that. But we're getting along now!" he insisted. "C'mon, Pretty Bird, you know you're the one I want. Especially if Diana and Bats are going to start doing that regularly." Ollie stroked her cheek. "C'mon, Di. We'll go out tomorrow. Best restaurant in Star City. Just you and me, babe."

"No, we won't," she told him.

He sighed exaggeratedly. "Why not? I apologized—"

"You didn't apologize."

"I didn't? Well, now, I'm apologizing," he grinned winningly at her. "So, tomorrow? You and me on the town? And then later we can have some inside fun."

Dinah shook her head, blonde hair waving back and forth. "Oliver, you're supposed to have dinner with Roy tomorrow."

The blond main hesitated for a second. "Ooooh. Right. So I'll reschedule with him."

"No, you won't, Oliver Queen. He called me specifically to make sure you were there," Dinah scowled at him, very briefly considering what her canary cry would do at such short range.

Green Arrow rolled his eyes. "What's the big deal? All he said was that he and Nightwing went to Asia or Europe or some place and he brought a souvenir back and he wants me to see it. It's no big deal."

She scowled. "I'm not going to be the reason you don't see your son. Maybe Diana will go with you and you'll finally get your kiss. I'm tired, I think you should go home to Star City."

As she walked toward the door to open it for him, he whispered, "But it's our anniversary."

"What?" she turned to look at him. Oliver sighed, then looked up from where his vision was fixed on the ground.

"Tomorrow is our one month anniversary. I wanted to take you out and let you know that I'm really happy you agreed to go out with me a month ago. It was the best date I've ever had. And everything since has been great," he sighed, obviously frustrated. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

She retook her seat next to him on the bed, kissing him deeply. He held her close, toying with the belt of her robe, but not untying it. She shivered as he kissed down her neck, inhaling her raspberry scent. "How do you make me love you so soon after I want to kill you?"

Smiling, he lifted her legs and laid them across his lap. "It's just the way we work, Pretty Bird."

Resting her head on his shoulder, Dinah nuzzled his neck. "I'd love to go out with you tomorrow, but you have to see Roy. I'm sure it's important."

Oliver sighed, running a hand through her hair. "What if I meet Roy for lunch? Can we still go out to dinner?"

"Sounds perfect," she assured him. "Even more perfect would be if we got to wake up together on our anniversary." Her lips found his again, intimately running her hands up and down his back.

He caressed her bare thigh, liking her small moans. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing."

Scooting further into his lap, she suddenly asked, "What about Star City?"

Oliver shook his head. "Not as important as you."

"And Diana?"

She shivered as he ran his fingers up and down her spine. "Look, Dinah, she's gorgeous. You know that. I can't help if I stare. But any girl who would randomly kiss Bats has gotta have a screw loose. Besides," he kissed her softly, "she's not my pretty bird."

Feeling warmed by his words, Dinah kissed him again, knowing she'd just be mad at him again next week. And then they'd make up and this would happen again. At least it was a familiar pattern. Huntress was right about one thing: Dinah Lance was certainly Oliver Queen's girlfriend.

* * *

A/N: My first try at Dinah/Ollie, or anything other than BMWW for the JLU section. Just felt like I should have a challenge for my 30th fic. I should really stop doing that; it makes me nervous.

Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
